So Gay
by CallistosDarkSide
Summary: Hanna and Emily are a couple and tease Spencer and Aria about how close they are. (Hannily and Sparia)
1. So Gay

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to ABC Family and company.

**Author's Note: I wrote this short piece awhile back. I held onto it because I'm not sure if I want to make it into a full story or not since I already have my hands full with 'Everyone Loves Em.' Hanna/Emily are a couple and Spencer/Aria are 'just friends.' Since I just got back from vacation, it might take awhile for me to update 'Everyone Loves Em,' so I figured I would give you a little something in the form of this short piece. Let me know if you like it!**

**Ch 1 – So Gay**

**Location - Hanna's room.**

"You two are so gay!" Hanna teases as she watches Spencer and Aria give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Hanna and Emily sit on the floor while Spencer and Aria cuddle on the bed.

"Why are we gay?" Spencer sneers as she wraps her arm around Aria's thin waist.

"Always kissing on the lips is kind of a sign of you two being totally gay. Not to mention the fact that you two are going to homecoming together," Hanna smirks.

"You and Emily are going to homecoming too," Aria points out.

"That's cause we're dating," Hanna asserts. "You see, Emily and I kiss on the lips all the time because we're gay," Hanna smiles before pulling Emily in for a big wet kiss on the lips.

"I love it when you take charge like that," Emily blushes.

"See Spence?" Hanna smirks. "We're totally gay, just like you two."

"We're just friends," Spencer claims again. "Aria and I have always been close. That's all."

"Just friends don't make out all the time. Gay couples do. Which one are you?" Hanna questions.

"Just friends," Aria pouts, while resting her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Go easy on them," Emily chimes in. "It's okay if they don't want to admit their 'blatant' homosexual feelings for each other yet," Emily teases.

"That's 'latent' homosexual feelings, not blatant," Spencer corrects.

"I know what I said," Emily laughs.

"What's latent mean?" Hanna wonders out loud.

"It means present and accessible in the unconscious mind but not consciously expressed," Spencer spits out like a dictionary.

"See, that's what you two are," Hanna snickers. "Latent."

"We're not latent or blatant anythings," Spencer snaps.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes it was short, but hopefully funny. :)**


	2. So Sad

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to ABC Family and company.

**A/N: Since I got a few requests to continue I decided to keep going as long as people keep reviewing. Though be warned, the chapters will be short and sweet since I still have 'Everyone Loves Em' to write. This story will be more comedic/romantic since there's no love triangle. Whereas 'Everyone Loves Em' is more comedic/angsty/romantic. **

**Previously on So Gay:**

**Spencer put a picture of herself and Aria in the dictionary next to the term 'latent homosexual.'**

**Ch. 2 – So Sad**

**Hanna's POV – Spencer's living room**

"Who wants a piggyback ride?" Spencer shouts as she bounces down the stairs.

"I do, I do," Aria squeals before jumping onto Spencer's back and wrapping her legs around the taller brunette.

"Seriously?" I laugh as I give Emily a knowing look, who's sitting next to me on Spencer's couch.

"Seriously," Em answers back with a grin and shoulder nudge.

We watch as Spencer runs around the living room with a giddy Aria hanging onto Spencer's back.

"It's so sad," I whisper to Em. "They're both so gay for each other and they don't even know it."

"I know. They might as well make 'Team Sparia' t-shirts," Emily jokes.

"Wait, you haven't seen them yet?" I laugh. "Aria showed them to me last night."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," I answer, shaking my head. "Dead serious."

"Hey! How come we don't have t-shirts?" Em pouts, while resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know we're gay Em, but I didn't think we were that gay."

"I want t-shirts," Em whines.

"Okay, okay. What do you want them to say? Team Hannily? Team Haily? Team Emanna?"

"Umm... Hannily," Em answers.

"Hannily it is," I agree

* * *

**A/N: As promised. Short and sweet. If you like it please review! And if you like 'Everyone Loves Em,' please review that too. :)**


	3. So Whipped

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to ABC Family and company.

**A/N: For all the reviewers reading 'Everyone Loves Em' asking for Aria's POV. Here it is in a completely different story. I know. It's not the same, but hopefully you like it.**

**Previously on So Gay:**

**Hanna and Emily uncomfortably watched Aria ride Spencer all night long.**

**Ch. 3 – So Whipped**

**Aria's POV – Aria's Bedroom**

"Come here Spencey," I shout excitedly as I boot up the computer game 'The Sims' on my laptop.

"But I'm tired Aria," Spencer whines as she rolls herself out of my bed and crawls over to me at my desk.

"You have to see this game. It's like a doll house, only in my laptop," I enthuse.

"A doll house in your computer?"

"Yeah, it's the coolest thing ever. See, let me show you," I tell her as I load up my game.

"Aren't you too big for doll houses?" Spencer complains, as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"You can never be too big for doll houses. See, I created mini versions of you and me," I smile, pointing at the screen.

"You made 'us' in the game? I guess that looks like me," Spencer says, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Yeah, you see. We live in this big house right here. Isn't it beautiful?"

"That does look pretty nice," Spencer grins.

"Yeah, how do you like our bedroom? Isn't it awesome?" I practically squeal.

"I can definitely tell you were the one that decorated it," Spencer teases.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, pretending to be offended.

"It's so girly. I should be allowed to decorate at least one room in our house."

"Fine. Which one?"

"How about the living room?" Spencer asks.

"Living room it is. Put your hand on the mouse and I'll show you how to play," I instruct.

"Alright, but let me sit first," Spencer tells me.

I jump out the chair and let Spencer sit down, and then I sit down on Spencer's lap.

Spencer places her hand on the mouse and I place my hand on top of hers and slowly guide her hand with the mouse, showing her how to decorate the living room.

After a few minutes, Spencer's got the hang of it.

"You're not going to put that painting there, are you?" I ask, as I see Spencer try to place a modern art painting in the living room.

"Yeah, why not?"

I just pout in response.

"Okay, okay. I won't put it up," Spencer exhales.

"I love you Spencey," I smile happily as I get my way and give Spencer a wet kiss on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone. I'm so happy people are enjoying the short and sweet chapters! Let me know if you like this one and want it to continue. **

**SpariaToTheNextLevel asked me to let you all know they have a new Sparia fic out called 'We are Gonna Happen'.**

**Guest 11/4/13 - I'm glad I could cheer you up a little after your 'B' in English.**

**Heaven 11/5 – Hahaha, it's funny. When I went online to checkout Team Hannily and Sparia t-shirts, I saw lots of Sparia t-shirts but no Hannily. :(**


	4. So Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to ABC Family and company.

**A/N: ***Spoilers for Once Upon a Time 3x03*****

**Previously on So Gay:**

**Spencer and Aria got their virtual u-hauling on.**

**Ch. 4 – So Blind**

**Hanna's POV – Hanna's Living Room**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Mulan's gay!" I shout at the top of my lungs while jumping up and down on my couch.

Emily's jaw is on the floor as we watch Once Upon a Time in my living room.

When I stop jumping up and down I pull Emily up to her feet to stand on my couch, wrap my arms around her and kiss her hard on the lips.

Emily mumbles through the kiss. "I love you Hanna, but I'm trying to watch the show. I can't believe Mulan's gay."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aria looks at us, confused.

Aria's sitting on Spencer's lap on the single sofa.

"Did you not just watch what Em and I watched?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mulan was gonna tell Aurora that she was in love with Philip, but she couldn't," Spencer blurts out.

"What?" Emily exasperates. "How could you not see that Mulan was gonna tell Aurora she loved her?"

"Um, Mulan's not gay, guys," Aria tells us.

"Okay, either you two are so stupid or so blind," I sigh, shaking my head. "Maybe a little of both."

"I think you two are seeing what you want to see," Spencer says nonchalantly as she gently strokes Aria's arm.

"Okay, I'm just seeing what I'm seeing. And what I'm seeing is two girls that are obviously gay for each other and I'm not just talking about what's on TV right now," I argue.

Aria and Spencer roll their eyes.

"Hanna's right," Emily chimes in sweetly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aria huffs, before delicately kissing the back of Spencer's hand.

Em and I shake our heads in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Guest Nov 13/13 – Thanks. I will continue.**

**Saammy Nov 15 – Thank you. I love Sparia too. :)**


End file.
